


Giving in (is so much fun)

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oh my god why did I write this!, SMUT!, must bleach computer now, porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you probably gathered from the tags, this is pure smut. PWP. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in (is so much fun)

The Doctor was, as usual, working under the console while Rose sat reading a book on astronomy that the Doctor had given her when she’d expressed interest in the subject.

She was half-way through but the poor book had sadly lost her attention as the blonde’s eyes kept drifting over to the Doctor’s hips where he was lying on his back under the console.

She couldn’t help it really, a few very vivid dreams of sliding from the jump-seat to the grating and sucking his cock had lead to many day-time fantasy’s and she just couldn’t shake it today. Biting her lip, she slowly set her book down, her heart beginning to pound in excitement and nervousness. Was she really going to do this? Holding back a hysterical giggle, she softly slid down to the floor and made her way slowly along the grating on hands and knees.

Reaching his legs, which were conveniently spread, with one leg straight and one knee bent, she situated herself between them without touching him and leaned forwards to breathe on his crotch. She stifled another giggle, less hysterical this time when she heard him yelp, his legs twitching and brushing at her hips and thighs.

Feeling bolder, she leaned back down again, this time tilting her head to place her lips on either side of his fly and pressing just firm enough to feel while breathing out and feeling a rush of elation when she felt the object of her attentions twitch against her lips.

“Ro…rose…Rose…” the Doctor panted, sounding wonderfully out of sorts, “what do you think you doing?” He asked, the hitch in his breath when she nuzzled his steadily growing erection let her ignore the sharpness of his tone.

Since he wasn’t making any move to stop her, Rose continued her ministrations, running her hands up his denim clad thighs now, and getting him better situated for her _intended purpose_.

Rubbing her cheek against the side of his cock one last time she mentally declared him ready and slowly undid his button and zip and purred in delight when she realized he was pants-less.  

Unable to resist and she pulled him out; she gave him a quick swipe with her tongue from bas to tip, before suckling lightly at the top and feeling a rush of wetness to her own knickers at his deep groan. She began with tiny licks all over the engorged member, running her finger tips lightly over the places her tongue had been and reveling in the sounds The Doctor was making.

She dropped one had down to play with his balls, before abandoning his cock in favor of exploring the soft skin, sucking each side of his sac into her mouth in turn before returning to his cock, licking up once again from base to tip before wrapping a hand around the base and swallowing as much of it as she could, enjoying the texture and the feeling of power hat came from the helpless sounds the man beneath her was making.

Finally deciding to set a rhythm, Rose happily bobbed her head up and down the Doctor’s shaft, occasionally scraping her teeth against it, before sucking her cheeks in on her upwards slide and relishing The Doctor’s shocked cry, before repeating the motion, feeling the tremble in his body that said he was close.

“Rose!” he gasped in a raw voice and she sucked harshly at the tip of his before sliding him as far down her throat as she could, as his orgasm hit. She swallowed greedily, though made certain to let just a tiny bit stay on the corner of her mouth as she drew back, sliding again along the grating and waiting for his to follow her, arousal coursing through her body.

He finally came out, his spent cock flaccid, but shinning with her saliva and she shivered again with lust. He looked up at her and opened his mouth, but whatever he might have said was lost when he spotted the drop of cum on her mouth and the next moment found her hair fisted in the hand of a growling Time Lord as he kissed her deep and dirty, chasing the flavor on himself in her mouth and she mewled in excited want.

For all his ardor, he was gentle when he laid her on her back, before sitting back on his heels and lifting one of her legs to divest in on her shoe and sock and repeating the process on the other, before reach forwards and undoing her trousers.

Frozen with desire, Rose did her best to be malleable as he slid her jeans and panties off, before looping both her legs over his shoulders, the feel of the leather making her hum with pleasure, before he started peppering kisses to her sticky thighs.

She was a writhing half-mad mess of want by the time he reached her slit and ran his tongue straight up, making it into a point to press against her clit and giving a dark chuckle when she shrieked, her hips thrusting upwards eagerly.

Carefully gripping her hips now, The Doctor began working her over, taking long laps with his tongue that never actually found her clit again and Rose shook her head, burying her fingers in her own hair, before sliding them along the grating and gripping that.

Just when she thought she’d go mad, he thrust his tongue deep into her and took her to a new height of frustrated ecstasy before finally, finally, sending his wonderful lips and tongue to the bit of her that needed him most. He suckled at her clit and barely need to touch her before she came with great sobbing breaths and he suckled a licked her until she came down.

Gently setting her hips in his lap, he let her legs slide from his shoulders, before crawling over her to kiss her yet again, while his hands slid up to remove her shirt and then her bra.

His wicked mouth found new quarry in her barred breasts, happily licking and nipping at them, while his hands went to position her hips, before pausing a moment.

With a practiced motion, he had his jacket off and encouraged her to sit up, witch brushed his once again hard cock against her thigh, making her moan, even as he tucked the coat beneath her body, her inner muscles were clenching in expectation.

Apparently situated to his licking, The Doctor positioned himself on one of his arms over her, the other one guiding himself to her entrance, before he met her eyes, whispered her name and slid in.

Rose found that fantasy was nothing compared to having the man she loved inside her in reality, his own drawn out groan and testament to his own feeling. He slowly started to move, first with tiny thrusts interspersed with circles of his hips that had her whimpering a clutching at his firm bum, trying to make him _move._ Without really intending to, Rose, in a fit of annoyed want, slapped him on the butt, which made his laugh out loud and oh yes, now he was moving.

Wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, Rose raised her head a bit to suck on his neck, enjoying the sensation, even as he kept dragging moans and small shrieks from her lips with each move of his hips, then, just as she thought she was getting to her own fulfillment, he ground his hips against hers, holding her tight, and circling his hips hard as he back arched up and her inner muscles clenched. She bit his throat on accident and which made him begin pumping again a bruising pace which kept her orgasm going and she was shrieking steadily now, hands scrabbling his back and sides for purchase before he finally emptied himself in her.

Spent, he flopped down on her and she murmured in protest when he tried to move, using her shaky legs to keep him where he was, enjoying the feeling.

After a few more minutes rest, she finally gave a small giggle, running her hands over the back of his head and down his still mostly jumper clad back, luxuriating in the feel of him.

The Doctor slowly raised his head, mouth crooked in a sardonic smile and asked, eyes dancing “So, Rose Tyler, what exactly brought that on?”

Despite their current position, Rose felt herself blush. “Well, erm, I’ve had this fantasy about sucking you’re cock under that console for a few months now and um, today I decided to stop resisting.” Giving him her best tongue touched smile, she fluttered her inner muscles, arousal spiking through her when she realized he was already hard again.

“Wha?” She squeaked and the Doctor chuckled, giving his hips a slight twitch, “two hearts Rose Tyler, makes for a quick refractory period.”

Grinning broadly, Rose wrapped her arms around him happily as she kissed him, his hips moving minutely to begin building the pleasure.

“So,” The Doctor said causally, as though he wasn’t balls deep in her, “anymore fantasy’s of yours you’d like to share? “

Grinning even wider, if that were possible, Rose clamped her legs around his waist, causing both of them to moan, as she sat up, shifting about and enjoying the interesting sensations her actions were causing, she pulled his jumper off over his head, before turning her upper body, while cheekily tightening her inner muscles enjoying the Doctor’s helpless groan, and wickedly shimmied to get his coat from underneath her, replacing it with his jumper and encouraging him to put his jacket back on.

Then she lay back down, trailing her fingers over his partially bared chest, enjoying the way his eyes had darkened when he realized she wanted him to wear the coat to fuck her.

Tightening her inner muscles once more, she returned his grin and soon he was pounding into her with abandoned and Rose moaned with gleeful abandon and held on tight.

 


End file.
